The hypothesis to be tested in this study is that the analysis and evaluation of existing data can form an effective basis for the development of a new cancer control plan, securing statewide public and legislative support, and designing and evaluating targeted intervention strategies. The long term goal is to develop a comprehensive cancer control program in Georgia which addresses priority cancer problems and needs and which has a system for ongoing monitoring and evaluation. The study will focus primarily on cancer problems/needs related to cessation and prevention of tobacco use; cervical cancer detection; breast cancer detection; and access to state-of-the-art cancer treatment. Specific aims are: To utilize data from available data bases to evaluate the extent of the cancer problem, access the cost in terms of years of potential life lost, identify target geographic areas and target groups for intervention, evaluate existing programs, and identify available health care resources. To develop a comprehensive cancer control plan which is data based and responsive to the needs of the citizens of the state. To develop public and legislative support for the comprehensive cancer control plan and to design and implement target cancer control intervention strategies based on the priorities identified in phase I and II. To conduct, process and outcome evaluations of the activities of the data appraisal and analysis phase, the planning phase, and the intervention phase. A team of public health practitioners, epidemiologists, statisticians and planners will appraise and analyze the available mortality, morbidity, behavioral risk factor, health service utilization, and health care resource data bases and prepare a report. The Cancer Advisory Committee with assistance from subcommittees and Regional Cancer Control Task Forces will review the data, develop objectives, and a comprehensive cancer control plan. The Cancer Control Plan will be marketed to constituent organizations, the public, and the legislative. The present Cancer Control program will be expanded and redirected and new intervention strategies will be implemented. Each phase will be evaluated.